It has been well realized by more and more people that trees play an important role to the environment of human beings. In order to reduce the consume of natural wood, researchers are working for seeking wood substitutes. It is an object of the present invention to provide an inorganic wood-like material made from cheap minerals and non-toxic recycled materials to change the history of only replying on natural wood material in building industry.